Café gratis
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Donatello observa el enlatado de vuelta y sonríe satisfecho. Más café gratis.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Café gratis.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato y Casey Jones.

 **Pairing:** ¿Catello? [Casey x Donnie].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 1935.

 **Notas:** ¡Uff! ¿Dos one-shot's el mismo día? Debe haber pasado algo muy malo con Melody (? :v

* * *

 **Summary:** Donatello observa el enlatado de vuelta y sonríe satisfecho. Más café gratis.

* * *

 _ **Café gratis**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A veces odia su trabajo. Claro, cómo no hacerlo. Digamos que no es del todo agradable levantarte antes de que salga el sol y bañarte con agua helada solo porque el casero es un imbécil tacaño que no quiere reparar la calefacción. Así que si lo pone de ese modo, levantarse de lunes a sábado e ir caminando hasta un lugar donde se sentaría en un cubículo todo el día y donde hay un jefe raro y molesto que solo se queja, no es algo muy alentador.

Bien, bien. La única cosa buena de todo eso es su compañera de trabajo (y prácticamente es gracias a ella que todavía no renunció y volvió a con su familia a Japón) era linda y dulce siempre. Y si quería ser sincero, bien, estaba enamorado de ella.

Quizá le propondría ser su novio luego.

 _Quizás._

Así que allí estaba, madrugando como siempre caminando por la acera de la transitada calle neoyorquina en dirección a su trabajo. Se cubre un poco más el rostro con la bufanda morada que le envió su padre y respira profundo. No tiene la paciencia suficiente ese día como para aguantar a su jefe.

Ve algo cruzar rápido a su lado, y enseguida sabe quién es. Gruñe bajo y lo ve correr rápido entre la gente, con su cabello negro siempre desordenado y esos ojos marrones, que a pesar de ser tan oscuros, son más brillantes que las luces cegadoras de un hospital (y debe admitir que esa comparación es una mierda). Siempre corre hacia esa dirección, pasándolo y apenas regalándole una sonrisa soberbia —y la odia, la odia la odia la odia, quiere romperle los dientes—. No le presta más atención entonces y sólo continúa su camino.

Nunca se pregunta a dónde va, ni porque, ni a qué hora se levanta para llegar así siempre tan puntual y terminar cruzándose. No sabe y no le importa sólo tiene en claro que lo odia y a su pecoso rostro.

Suspira cansado y se acomoda las gafas, y gira en una esquina. Y por mero impulso ve la espalda del chico continuar corriendo lejos hacia alguna dirección que sigue sin importarle.

 _ **. . .**_

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? Bueno, lo sabe claro que sí. Lo que no entiende es porqué su cuerpo reaccionó tan tontamente persiguiendo algo realmente innecesario.

Un tarado le había quitado la bufanda y salió corriendo en el acto. Y Donatello no tiene en claro porqué terminó siguiéndolo en un intento por recuperar esa prenda. Era ridículo preocuparse por algo que fácilmente sería reemplazado.

—¡Vuelve acá!

Su voz sale autoritaria, no es algo muy normal y se supone que Leo es el mandón de la familia. Pero ya ves que está demasiado idiota como para pensar bien las cosas, y eso que es irónico puesto que siempre había sido el de las ideas claras y respuestas lógicas.

(Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada de lógica ni una pizca).

Y entonces el maleante se choca contra algún transeúnte y antes de volver a correr éste le agarra y le aplica una llave dejándolo inmovilizado. La bufanda se zafa de sus manos y el alto chico castaño la agarra del suelo lo antes posible para luego mirar agradecido hacia la persona que lo ayudó.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —habla amable y entonces lo reconoce; su horrible cabello negro y sus ojos rebosantes de vida, junto con las mejillas punteadas. Queda algo estático—. Oh, eres tú.

—Síp —afirma desinteresado y suelta al hombre y lo aleja—. Si vuelves a meterte en mi camino me las pagas, ¿entendido?

El ladrón de bufandas sale corriendo espantado. El chico pelinegro deja su seriedad y vuelve a sonreír altanero. Se gira a encarar a la persona que salvó y éste lo observa impresionado.

—Soy Casey Jones —se presenta amigable extendiéndole la mano y el otro tarda un poquito en responder pero rápidamente se la estrecha—. ¿Y tú?

—Hamato. Donatello Hamato —responde con una sonrisa amable que deja entrever el hueco entre su dentadura. Casey queda en blanco un momento—. Gracias por eso. De verdad que esta bufanda era algo importante para mí.

—No hay de qué —contesta tranquilo y lo examina un poco. Es bastante alto y de cabello castaño largo y bonitos ojos carmín ( _extraño_ es lo primero que piensa, nunca vio ojos como esos). Sus mejillas pálidas están rojas por lo que tiene en cuenta que debió correr bastante para alcanzarlo—. Oye, ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre te veo cuando vengo para acá.

—Ah, sí —afirma en tanto se enrolla la prenda al cuello de nuevo y le dedica otra sonrisa afable—. Eres bastante puntual.

—Si no lo soy me pierdo mi bebida favorita —afirma divertido y Donatello lo mira raro, entonces saca una lata de refresco y se la enseña, una marca muy conocida la verdad—. Es más popular de lo que pensé.

—Ah, ya veo. —Murmura algo desinteresado y se gira un poco ya dispuesto a irse.

—Hey —lo llama y saca otra lata que no es refresco sino café, y se la muestra—. Te la regalo, yo no la quiero.

—No es necesario —alega rápidamente pero entonces el pelinegro la lanza y Donatello la atrapa sin mover nada más que su mano—. Te dije que-

—Ahora está en tus manos así que te pertenece —interrumpe con diversión y sale corriendo otra vez pasando a un lado del castaño—. ¡Qué lo disfrutes, Donnie!

El de gafas termina un momento estático y luego de un momento reacciona. Observa la lata y nota que es de esos más caros pero más deliciosos. Queda confundido pero decide dejarlo pasar y rápidamente se dirige a su trabajo.

Por lo menos ahora tiene café gratis.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oh, ¡Donnie! —La conocida voz de pronto lo llama y se detiene. Lo tiene enfrente con dos latas de logos diferentes en las manos—. Cuánto tiempo, eh.

Y le sonríe. _Esa sonrisa altanera y soberbia que odia._

No esperaba cruzárselo, aunque bien sabía que esa era la ruta a la que siempre corría ese chico, también había descubierto que es como un atajo hacia su trabajo. Y no puede creer que tiene que verlo todos los días desde entonces.

Y algo va en dirección y lo toma antes de que llegue a su rostro. Lo observa, la misma lata. Entonces dirige sus ojos a Casey, demostrando confusión. Él simplemente ríe inocente y con algo de pena.

—Digamos que presioné el botón equivocado de la máquina expendedora. —Comenta demostrando su falsa culpa y luego de eso vuelve a salir corriendo.

Donatello observa el enlatado de vuelta y sonríe satisfecho.

Más café gratis.

 _ **. . .**_

No sabe desde cuándo ha terminado de acostumbrarse a eso, pero no se queja. Ya sabe que cuando pase por esa calle y se cruce con ese muchacho animado éste le entregará a la fuerza una lata de café y dará alguna excusa tonta alegando que por accidente terminó consiguiéndola —y eso es algo realmente idiota—.

Pero no dice nada más que un silencioso gracias.

Y tampoco sabe desde cuándo ha dejado de odiarlo (a él y a esa tonta sonrisa que en el fondo ya le gusta).

Y está realmente contento con los seis días en los que consigue ese café gratis.

—Me gusta el hockey.

¿Qué _demonios_ está haciendo?

—Es mi deporte favorito.

¿ _Cómo carajos_ llegó hasta ahí?

—Ahora estoy en un equipo que pronto llegará a las preliminares, y creo que desde ahí será más conocido.

Y se pregunta de nuevo: _¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?_

Rememora los sucesos; Ese día se había levantado de buen humor y finalmente el horrible y tacaño casero había arreglado la calefacción, así que tuvo un baño agradable. Salió enérgico y los niños de la primaria por la que siempre pasa de camino al trabajo le regalaron unos juguetes de papel que hicieron ese día. Una señora le dió un folleto para un parque de diversiones y se enteró que su jefe no iría a trabajar porque su suegra murió y el muy infeliz debe ir a celebrarlo con unos amigos en otro país.

Más bien no pudo empezar su madrugada.

Hasta que lo arruinó. De tan bien que iba, al cruzarse con Casey y ver las típicas latas en sus manos le sonrió dulce y alegre y—

"— **¿Te gustaría caminar un rato?"**

Sí, lo había tirado todo al retrete. Y comenzando por la expresión de confusión e impacto del pelinegro, que luego de reír un tanto nervioso y avergonzado aceptó y le entregó el café.

Y ahí estaba entonces. Yendo de camino al trabajo acompañado por el chico que siempre le regala un café. Es algo que no sucede todos los días pero no por ello lo consideraría realmente especial.

Y se dedica a escuchar lo que él habla y habla, y no deja de parlotear. Y ha llegado a un punto donde no deja de alabarse a sí mismo y sus hazañas sobre el hielo.

Donnie solo escucha y toma su bebida amarga.

Y entonces el muchacho deja de hablar, lo cual le causa curiosidad y lo mira en busca de la razón. Éste simplemente suspira pesadamente y ladea un poco la cabeza en dirección opuesta a Donnie.

—¿No estás enojado?

Esa pregunta repentina lo hace detenerse y casi atragantarse con su café. Traga pesado y lo mira confundido. El pelinegro está algo inseguro y eso le parece irreal. Siempre que lo ve lleva encima ese orgullo juvenil y esa mirada cargada de emociones y vida y esa sonrisa de soberbia que solo podría ser suya.

(Es cómo ver una estrella apagarse súbitamente —no es una buena señal—).

—¿Enojado por qué? —aventura confundido.

—Porque, bueno, prácticamente te estoy obligando a aceptar el café que compro todos los días. Debes de estar enojado como es normal, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! Así que es eso lo que te molestaba —ríe un poco a lo que Casey se muestra ofendido y enojado. Eso sólo lo hace reír más—. No hay problema, no hay problema. En realidad debería agradecerte por dármelo.

—... ¿Eh?

—¿Te digo la verdad? El café que me das ahora es como mi desayuno de todos los días —afirma tranquilamente y le acaricia la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de calidez—. Supongo que _realmente_ debo agradecerte por eso.

Casey Jones curva sus labios en una sonrisa que amaga su satisfacción y luego de apartar divertido la mano del castaño vuelve a su típica soberbia.

—Pues acostúmbrate, soy torpe con la máquina expendedora.

Donatello ríe y su contrario le sigue.

Es una sensación cálida y agradable, y aunque sea algo amarga como el recuerdo de haberlo detestado por un momento, no se queda mucho tiempo.

 _«Definitivamente amo tener café gratis... y un compañero también»._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
